deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Swords Manga Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link)
FSwords.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Four Swords Manga Battle Royale! Which of these four Links can claim to be hee best? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes even your favourite video games are put into manga. Like the Legend of Zelda! And now weree taking four of the mangas heroes... Like Green, the determined green hero. Boomstick: Red, the innocent red hero. Wiz: Blue, and angry blue hero. Boomstick: And Vio, the smart purple hero. He's Wiz add I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Green Wiz: 13 years old, and already a potential knight of Hyrule, Link was like nobody else. If there was a robbery, Link would get there just in time to save the day! At the time, Link HATED working in a group, which is why he never joined the royal knights. He was also a close friend of the Princess Zelda herself! Boomstick: But suddenly, Zelda sensed the seal to the wind Mage Vaati weakening. In case you didn't know, the seal to Vaati is actually the legendary Four Sword. Zelda, Link, and the royal maidens rushed over, and was met with a surprise. The maidens disappeared, and Zelda was attacked. A dark version of Link snatched Zelda up, then fled. Link new he needed help, so he grabbed the Four Sword and raised it high. He then was split into four Links. Wiz: After meeting himself three more times, he got the nickname Green. This green hero was the determined part of Link's personality. Now you might be thinking that Green is the original Link, but that is wrong. Like Red, Blue and Vio, Green is one of four parts of Link. Link's soul is sealed into each four heroes, and not one is the original. '' '''Boomstick: After learning teamwork and going on multiple adventures, Green found himself in a distorted world. In a random toy box, he found a boomerang. Green is now extremely skilled with a boomerang, and can stun multiple enemies with it. ' Wiz: When the four Links were split up, Green found himself in a desert. Here, he ran inside a giant pyramid. A monster was tracking him down in this pyramid, but Green escaped. From this experience, Green learned how to evade enemies easy, and is more skilled at this than the others. Green actually spent most of his adventure away from the other three Links, and is now more independent. None the less, Green is very good with teamwork. You don't want to mess with the green hero of light. Girl: Your faces are really alike. Are you four quadruplets? Green: You've gotta be kidding!! Not with these guys!! Red Wiz: Link grabbed the Four Sword, and split into four. His innocent side was released. It was released in the form of Red. Red is naive, and can always cheer up the group. Boomstick: Not always. He is easily scared, and will cry when he is in a near death experience. Red is actually the one that came up with all of the nicknames. Red actually prefers to work in a group. When left alone, he will sit down and lose all hope. When he found himself in a forest, Red found a boy who gave him a Fore Rod. Is Fire Rod allows Red to burn enemies to a crisp. Red has actually shown a revenge side. After being picked on by Blue, Red "accidentally" burned a bit of Blue's tunic. Wiz: When he was left alone, Red cried and ran towards Blue. He's a very cowardly hero. Form a secret adventure, Red found the Ice Rod. This Rod allows Red to freeze his enemies. By the end of the manga, Red has since proved that he can be brave. Boomstick: He may not have much, but Red is a legendary hero. Red: He called my nicknames “boring”... Blue Wiz: Link pulled the Four Sword, and split into four. This hero is the anger side of Link. Blue is a feared hero that you don't want to get angry. Blue is never patient, and will always rush into a fight. He feels almost no emotions, and will try to kill anyone who attacks him. Boomstick: In a distorted world, Blue found a toy box, and pulled out a hammer. This mallet is extremely strong. Unfortunately, once he strikes this hammer, it takes a few seconds to pick it back up, leaving him open. Blue hates groups, and finds every opportunity to convince himself that he's the real Link. He also always underestimates his opponents. When walking into an ice cavern, he challenged a beast to a battle. Instead, Blue was frozen solid. ' ''Wiz: Near the end of the manga, Blue has shown to be more caring towards others. Still, he'll smash anyone who disrespects him. His hammer is his favourite weapon. This ham,er can even smash in spikes, creating a path for the team when spikes surrounded them. This blue hero is one to fear. NEVER cross his path. Blue: I'm the real Link, Princess Zelda! Vio Wiz: Link pulled the four sword, and split into four. This Purple Link nicknamed himself Vio, and is the smart side of Link. He'll always think of a plan, and if that plan fails, he'll think of another one. Vio has shown to be very distant from the team. Vio has even pretended to join the bad guy without the team knowing that it was a plan, just so that he could get inside the enemies base. In a distorted world, Vio found the bow & arrow. This bow shoots a simple arrow, but will cause more damage if charged up. '''Boomstick: In one occasion, Vio almost killed Green! Anyways, Vio was the one who found out that Ganon was the one behind it all. He has a slight hatred for Blue and Red, as he finds them annoying. He actually felt bad for the evil Shadow Link. While pretending to be a bad guy, Vio learned more about Shadow Link, and that Shadow Link could be a good guy if he wasn't surrounded in blood, hatred, misery, sadness, suffering and darkness. Vio may be the "nerd" of the group, but the purple hero of light is no slouch. Vio: It's no different from what you always do. You're the one who said that we're both alike. Fight! Green: So, training it is! If we're gonna beat Vaati, training is our best option to become stronger. Red: Aw, c'mon! You know I hate violence... Blue: Shut up, Pink! Vio: His name is Red... Pink is a singer... Red started to cry. Red: *sniff* Blue called me pink! He knows that's not my name! Blue: Call me Link! I'm the one and only Link after all! Your nicknames are boring... Red: He called my nicknames boring... Vio: This is just like what you always do! Green: Guys! We're all the same person, there's no need to fight. Blue clenched his teeth, then got into his fighting position. Vio stood up, setting his book down. Vio: Fine! I'll fight you. Green: Why do you guys always do this...? Green got into his fighting position. Red got into his fighting position. Red: Look at what you're dragging me into... Fight! Green jumped at Vio, and Blue rushed at Red. Green and Vio's swords clashed, and the two started sparring. Vio managed to slash Green in the arm. Blue smashed Red in the chest with his hammer, than jumped backwards. Green kicked Vio, sending Vio into Red. Red stumbled backwards, than regained his balance. Green tried to jump Attack Vio from behind, but Vio rolled to the side. Before he got slashed in half, Red raised his Ice Rod, freezing Green. Vio slashed at Blue, but Blue sidestepped and swung at Green's frozen body with his hammer. Green was shattered to pieces. Red burned Blue with his Fire Rod. Vio shot an arrow. Blue raised his shield, having the arrow stick into Blue's shield. Blue took out the arrow. Blue then ran up to Red, and jammed the arrow into Red's eye. Red: Agh! Red pulled it out, then staggered backwards. Vio shot another arrow, but Blue grabbed Red and used him as a shield. Red how's hit on the arm. Red: What the heck?! Red ran up to Vio, and dodged an arrow. Red then stabbed Vio in the shin. Vio tripped and fell to the ground. Blue jumped up, then crushed Vio with his hammer. Vio died. Red: Darn it! Red burned Blue, but Blue didn't mind. Blue smacked Red in the face with his hammer. Red skidded backwards. Red looked forward, but Blue was gone. Blue then stabbed Red in the heart with his sword. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Whoa! That could've went either way! Wiz: Wrong. Despite Green's greater fighting spirit, Red's two weapons overpowered him. Boomstick: Plus, Blue and Red knew to go after Vio next. And finally, Blue could easily beat Red afterwards. Blue defeats Red all the time! Looks like Blue is the strongest hero of the Four Swords manga. Wiz: The winner is, Blue Link. Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015